Sonic the Hedgehog: Four Heroes
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Zoey and KOSMOS are transported into Sonic's world. Now they must team up with Sonic, Blaze and their friends to stop Telos from using the Sol Emeralds to conquer the universe. SonicXenosagaMMP crossover. Narrated by Tikal
1. Enter the Fastest Thing Alive!

Musashi the Master

9/2/07

Sonic the Hedgehog: Four Heroes

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Zoey (From Mew Mew Power) and KOS-MOS (From Xenosaga) find themselves in an alternate Earth inhabited by humans and humanoid animals and an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman schemes to take it over, but he's stopped by a heroic fast blue hedgehog named Sonic. Not only that, but Zoey is a black cat and KOS-MOS is a light blue hedgehog! Now, Zoey and KOS-MOS must team up with Sonic, a cat from another dimension named Blaze and their friends to take on Eggman, his sidekicks, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, his two daughters he made, E-124 Nita and E-125 Saia, Eggman's creation, Metal Sonic and Eggman's new ally, a foe from KOS-MOS' past, T-elos. But the evil T-elos is after the Sol Emeralds to try to take over the universe! So Sonic, Blaze, Zoey and KOS-MOS must collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds to defeat her and save the universe! But there will be problems like Naraku from Inuyasha (The Inu crew will also be in Sonic's world.) trying to get the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman tricking the Outlaw Star gang into destroying Sonic, Blaze, Zoey and KOS-MOS, the four heroes trying to get one of the Chaos Emeralds back from the Naruto gang, and Team Rocket from Pokemon trying to catch Sonic and his friends and Team Rocket teaming up with Eggman. Will Sonic help Zoey and KOS-MOS get back home? Find out! Sonic the Hedgehog/Mew Mew Power/Xenosaga crossover. Pairings: Sonic/Amy, Zoey/Elliot when Zoey reverts back to human form and goes back home, Shadow/KOS-MOS, Knuckles/Rouge, Tails/Cream, Blaze/Sesshoumaru and more! Narrated by Tikal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Mew Mew Power, Xenosaga, Inuyasha, Naruto, Outlaw Star and Pokemon, their respected owners own them. I do however own the OCs, E-124 Nita and E-125 Saia; they're based on characters on a Naruto/Sonic fic. I give credit to the guy who wrote that fic.

Prolong

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos." Tikal narrated. The seven Chaos Emeralds appeared in the darkness.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds existed for centuries, they contain energies that can bend time and space. Whoever holds all seven Chaos Emeralds will either bring peace or destruction at the whelm of the one who holds them. In the present, an evil man by the name of Dr. Eggman has hatched many schemes by using the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world." A picture of Eggman appears.

"But he was stopped many times by a brave hero who never gives up. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." A picture of Sonic doing his victory pose appears.

"There are also opposites of the Chaos Emeralds that existed in another dimension called the Sol Emeralds which are guarded by a guardian named Blaze the Cat." The Sol Emeralds appeared in the darkness with a picture of Blaze with her arms crossed.

"There are also two heroes who protect their own dimensions. The first one was Zoey Hanson who inherits the DNA of a endangered animal. And KOS-MOS who was once the will of a woman." Pictures of Zoey in her Mew form doing her trademark pose and KOS-MOS in her fourth form appears.

"This tale is about the four heroes of four different worlds who will join forces to save the universe." Tikal finished narrating.

Pictures of Sonic, Blaze, Zoey and KOS-MOS in space appeared.

End Prolong

Intro: His World

"**An new evil has appeared to threaten the universe. Now four heroes from four different worlds join forces to save the universe."**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic doing his trademark victory pose.

**Blaze the Cat**

Blaze with her arms crossed

**Zoey the Cat**

Zoey doing her trademark pose.

**KOS-MOS the Hedgehog**

KOS-MOS looking at the screen.

The four main heroes appeared in the middle by different means.

Come on and light the fuse

He's a rocket and he's ready to go

'Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow

He's got the dope sounds bumping and his stereo (Ego)

He can act fast

Putting on a show

Scenes shows Sonic, Blaze, Zoey and KOS-MOS in their animal forms running down the hill, Sonic smiled at his friends, then KOS-MOS pointed to something and the four stopped to see Eggman with his arms on his hips and all of his minions came out from behind. Sonic turns to his friends and nodded and they rush towards the screen.

Go on and get yourself together

There's no time to rest

And if you put the time in

He'll put you to the test

He's like a running man

In his world more is less

And if you wanna test him best bring your best

Don't make me spell it out

Bring your best

Tails flying the Tornado with Knuckles with gliding beside him. Amy staring at the sky with Sonic's face, Amy smiled. Cream playing with Cheese.

In this world (His world)

Where life is strong

In this world (His world)

Life's an open book

In this world (His world)

Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds every step meets the risk

In this world (His world)

Where one is all

In this world (His world)

Never fear the fall

In this world (His world)

Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds every step meets the risk

Shadow with his arms crossed and eyes closed with Rouge and Omega beside him. The Chaotix cleaning up their building.

Running and back again

Well whatcha expect

Coming out to win ten out of ten

Got a real rough neck

Spikes up his liberty

And straps on his shoes

'Cause he's the best there ever was

Haven't you heard the news

Intergalactic continental champ

Running things

Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings

He's just the one who understands

When the tides will swing

So he's breaking down doors

Never following

The Babylon Rouges riding their Extreme Gear in the desert. The four groups of anime characters appeared in pictures.

Come on and psyche yourself up

'Cause it's time to play

Bounce to the beats and the rhymes

'Cause they're here to stay

The one and only marathon man

Living today

Rolling up

Coming fast

And he'll blow you away

Because the pressures of this world

They can take their toll

And it's tough to get away

When they take ahold

The only way to break free

Is to break the mold

He can't stop now, lock and load

Don't stop now come on rock and roll

T-elos appears in her humanoid animal form with flames in the background with an evil look.

In this world (His world)

(Gotta make your own way)

Where life is strong

In this world (His world)

(Life is just a game you play)

Life's an open book

In this world (His world)

(Nothing's forever here to stay)

Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds every step meets the risk

In this world (His world)

(Gotta make your own way)

Where one is all

In this world (His world)

(Life is just a game you play)

Never fear the fall

In this world (His world)

(Nothing's forever here to stay)

Where compromise does not exist

In his world of worlds every step meets the risk

[Instrumental

T-elos using the Sol Emeralds to transform into her complete form, Sonic, Blaze, Zoey, KOS-MOS, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles use the Chaos Emeralds to transform into their super forms with their friends and allies looking.

Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go

'Cause now the count down has started and he's ready to blow (In his world)

(Where one is all)

Super T-elos flies towards the 7 heroes in their super forms who files towards her as well and a white explosion occurred when they clash.

Intergalactic continental champ, running things

Hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings (In his world)

(Never fear the fall)

The four heroes appeared in the middle of the black screen by different means.

(In his world)

The only way to break free is to break the mold

He can't stop now, lock and load (His world)

I said he can't stop now lock and load (His world)

Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll

The title then appears in the darkness.

End Intro

Chapter 1: Enter the Fastest Thing Alive!

Zoey slowly open her eyes, her vision was a little blurry, she could make out of a light blue thing, then her vision cleared and she saw a light blue creature staring at her, Zoey screamed and backed away.

"W-who or what are you?! You look like a hedgehog!" Zoey yelled, pointing at the creature. The creature bowed her head in apology.

"Forgive me. My name is KOS-MOS. You're not the only one who transforms into a humanoid creature." KOS-MOS explained. KOS-MOS wore white and blue clothes, she also has a headpiece on her head. She looks like a light blue hedgehog and has red eye color.

"Huh?" Zoey look confused, KOS-MOS pick up a half broken mirror and pointed it at Zoey. Zoey gasped when she saw her reflection, she looks like a black cat.

"I'm a cat?!" Zoey screamed. "How in the…?" Zoey then thought of something. That white light in the park… could it have something to do with this. Zoey also notice she is in her Mew form, she tried to change back, but couldn't.

'I'm stuck in my Mew form!' Zoey thought to herself.

"I woke up and saw this before you came in." KOS-MOS explains. She didn't know how it happen either, it was after she gave the final blow to the final Gnosis and sacrificed herself for the universe to be saved.

"So where are you from?" Zoey asked KOS-MOS. They were in an alley.

KOS-MOS closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. 'Did I just… cry?' KOS-MOS thought to herself. KOS-MOS explain to Zoey about her dimension where it was about to be destroyed by aliens called Gnosis, how she was once the will of a woman named Mary Magdalene, her creator, Shion Uzuki and her allies who she finally calls them friends, their battles and the hardships they have gone through, her battle with T-elos, the body of Mary and how she destroy her and the final battle with the Gnosis. Zoey felt sadness in her heart.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you have a tragic life…" Zoey said sadly.

"It's alright. Can you tell me where you are from?" KOS-MOS asked politely.

Zoey explain about her life as a girl by day and a heroine by later, she told her of her adventures as a Mew Mew and how she got her powers and how she met her friends.

KOS-MOS understands all of this. "It appears you and I are from different dimensions." She pointed out.

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should team up to explore this new world and try to change ourselves back to our normal forms and find a way home." Zoey holds out her hand, KOS-MOS grabbed her hand and shook it.

Suddenly, they heard some screams. "Looks like it came from the street. Let's check it out." KOS-MOS suggested, Zoey nodded and the two of them headed into the street.

Once there, they saw some people running in fear. "Excuse us? Can you tell me what's going on?" Zoey stopped a panicking man and asked politely.

The man gulped in fear. "Dr. Eggman is trying to take over Station Square! You better run while you still can!" The man screamed as he ran for his life, leaving Zoey and KOS-MOS confused.

"Is this city's name is Station Square?" Zoey asked KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS nodded. "Indeed. But who is Dr. Eggman?" KOS-MOS said in confusion.

Suddenly, they hear a voice saying "Coming through!" A blue blur speed past them.

Zoey and KOS-MOS watch the blue blur in amazement. "What was that?!" Zoey yelled as she looked at the direction the blue blur is heading.

"I don't know, but it is heading towards that building with that flying ship in the horizon." KOS-MOS pointed at the tall building with a blue ship in the sky. KOS-MOS used her scope to check the symbol and the symbol was a picture of a man with glasses and a creepy smile and mustache.

"We must head to that building to find out what's going on." KOS-MOS pointed out. Zoey nodded and the two ran into the direction the blue blur speed to. They were shocked to find out they can run fast.

When they were almost at the building, they saw the blue blur speed into the building and running up in it! They were shocked to see that blur do that.

"Hold up to me, Zoey. I'll fly us up to the top of that building." KOS-MOS suggested, Zoey nodded and got on KOS-MOS' back. KOS-MOS sprouted wings of light and flew them up to the top.

When they landed on the top, they saw the ship cracked open and still flying. They thought they can find the blue blur in there. So they entered.

When they enter, they saw some steel crates with the same symbol of the ship. When they walked a little, they saw the source of the blue blur. It was a humanoid blue hedgehog save for his mouth and belly, he wore white gloves and red and white sneakers with a gold buckler and he has green eyes.

"That's the blue blur?!" Zoey gasped. The hedgehog notice them with a shock expression.

"What the?! What are you doing here?!" The hedgehog asked as he looked at Zoey and KOS-MOS.

Suddenly, the screen on the wall was turn on and the screen shown a man with an orange mustache, dark blue glasses, and strange goggles on his head and he wore red and black clothes and white gloves. KOS-MOS figured it out that he was the man on the symbol.

"Eggman! What are you up to now?!" The hedgehog scowled as he pointed his finger at the man now known as Eggman.

"So that's Dr. Eggman…" KOS-MOS said quietly.

"I'm planning to take over Station Square and turn it into Eggmanland! And it'll be one step closer toward my goal to take over the world!" Eggman smiled evilly.

"Not on my watch, Eggman!" The hedgehog smirked.

'So he's a bad guy…' Zoey thought to herself.

'That explains why the people are in fear.' KOS-MOS figured it out.

"I don't think so, Sonic! This ship is set to explode in t-minus 1 minute! Think you can escape in time before it blows? You and your new friends will be blown to bits! Farewell Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman laughed evilly as the screen turns off.

(Theme: Let's Make It!)

The hedgehog now known as Sonic guided Zoey and KOS-MOS to the entrance he made.

"We have to jump! It's going to blow in 30 seconds!" Sonic explained.

"What?! But we're 20 feet in the air!" Zoey protested.

Sonic smiled. "Trust me! Hold on to my hands!" Zoey and KOS-MOS grabbed his hands.

"Cause here we go!!" Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS leaped into the air and free fall. Zoey screamed as the airship exploded. This is the start of a new adventure.

TBC

Tikal: Next time, Sonic with his new friends, Zoey and KOS-MOS battle Dr. Eggman, his sidekicks, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, his daughters, E-124 Nita and E-125 Saia and Metal Sonic for the fate of Station Square. Then, Zoey and KOS-MOS are introduced to Sonic's friends and Sonic is reunited with a friend.


	2. Battle with Eggman! Welcome to Station S

A/N: Whew! So far, 2 reviews. I think this story's going on a good start. So here is Chapter 2!

KOS-MOS: Musashi the Master doesn't own Sonic, MMP, Xenosaga or the mentioned anime in the summary. Please read and review.

"When we last left Zoey and KOS-MOS, they and Sonic escape from Eggman's trap. Can they save Station Square from Eggman? Find out." Tikal finished narrating.

Chapter 2: Battle with Eggman! Welcome to Station Square!

Zoey was still screaming when she, KOS-MOS and Sonic fell to the ground after escaping Eggman's trap. Sonic safely landed them on the ground.

"You can open your eyes now." Sonic assured Zoey, she open her eyes and looked. She is still alive!

"I'm still alive?! But how?" Zoey asked herself.

"I landed us safely on the ground. They don't call me Sonic the Hedgehog for nothing!" Sonic did a thumb up and winked.

KOS-MOS then notice something. "We got company." KOS-MOS pointed to the advancing robot army, they were black and were shaped like eggs, and they have twin guns for hands. They aim their weapons at the heroes.

Sonic smirked. "Eggman's E-2000s. No biggie! You girls can fight?" He asked them, they nodded.

"Good. Cause here we go buddy!" Sonic yelled as he, Zoey and KOS-MOS speeds towards the E-2000s.

(Theme: Escape from the city)

Whoo! 

Oh yeah!

Sonic spin dashes 5 robots while Zoey kicked and punched 20 robots. KOS-MOS had no trouble destroying 30 or 40 robots. After 30 seconds, they destroyed all of the E-2000s.

"Too easy!" Zoey smiled at the destruction of the bad robots.

Suddenly, they hear a voice. It sounded like a child.

"Long time no see, Sonic!" A small black robot with a jet pack and a mail bag flew towards them. Sonic groaned.

"Oh great… Bokkun…" Zoey and KOS-MOS looked at him in confusion.

"Bokkun?" Zoey asked.

"He's one of Eggman's sidekicks. He has some bombs to throw at us." Sonic explain.

"That's right! For Dr. Eggman!" Bokkun grinned evilly as he hurled lots of bombs at the heroes. Sonic grabbed Zoey and KOS-MOS and they speeded off with Bokkun on their tail.

Rolling around at the speed of sound, Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, Guess what lies ahead? Only one way to find out! Must keep on moving ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, Take my lead, I'll set you free. 

"How do we lose him?!" Zoey yelled as she saw Bokkun throw more bombs at them.

"Wait for it…" Sonic smirked as he saw a purple plane of some sort descending behind Bokkun.

"Special delivery for Bokkun!" a voice on the plane shouted as the plane fired a missile.

"Huh?!" Bokkun turned around and sweat drops as the missile hit him dead on! Bokkun was sent flying and screaming into the sky, he disappears in a twinkle of a star.

"Nice going Tails!" Sonic smiled at the pilot of the plane. Zoey and KOS-MOS looked at the pilot; he is an orange fox with two tails and wore red and white shoes.

"Thanks, Sonic! You better be careful! Decoe and Bocoe are waiting for you near the end of this road!" Tails smiled as he put the plane on autopilot and jumped out and joined Sonic. Tails looked at Zoey and KOS-MOS.

"Sonic, who are they?" Tails asked him.

"I'll explain later! Cause Decoe and Bocoe are up ahead!" Sonic yelled as he saw two yellow and silver giant robots and on the top of them are two other robots. One is big and yellow, the other short and silver.

"Here comes Sonic!" Decoe shouted to his partner in crime.

Bocoe nodded. "There's no way he'll pass us!" The four heroes stopped into front of the two robots.

"Well, Decoe and Bocoe. Still haven't catch me yet?" Sonic smirked.

"Watch your mouth! We show you the awesome might of Dr. Eggman!" Decoe shouted angrily as he and Bocoe use their robots to try and punch Sonic and his friends, but they dodge them.

Sonic revs up a spin dash and ram into Decoe's robot. Bocoe tried to punch Sonic, but he was knocked out by a red blur. The blur landed and Zoey and KOS-MOS saw a red echidna with red and yellow shoes and silver plates on his shoes, a blue crescent moon on his chest and a white ring on his neck.

"Knuckles! Long time no see!" Sonic smiled.

"Hey Sonic! Mind letting me lends you a hand?" Knuckles did a thumb up and smiled.

"Sure! We can use the help we can need." Sonic said as he, Tails and Knuckles did a move Zoey and KOS-MOS never saw before.

"Team Blast!" The three shouted and they revved up into balls and fly towards Decoe and Bocoe's robots.

"Uh-oh!" Decoe and Bocoe sweat dropped and knew this was coming. After the three destroyed their robots, Decoe and Bocoe were sent flying and screaming as they disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow me. Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, prove it to you. Follow me! Oh yeah! 

"Sonic, who are those two girls with you?" Knuckles asked when he looked at Zoey and KOS-MOS.

"Long story. Where's Eggman?" Sonic asked him, Knuckles pointed to downtown Station Square.

"He's in downtown Station Square. You better be careful, he has a improve model of past vehicles you destroyed." Knuckles explained.

"Thanks. I'll defeat Eggman like always!" Sonic smirked. Suddenly, an arrow missed him and hit a wall. Sonic and the others turned to see two girls; one has dark purple hair and wore dark red clothes and has a white bow with Eggman's symbol, and the other has yellow long hair with purple blue clothes and a green bow. The first one has a bow and arrows while the other has a sword.

"Not so fast, Sonic you big meanie! We won't let you hurt Daddy!" The yellow haired girl shouted and pointed at Sonic accursedly.

Sonic sighed. "E-124 Nita and E-125 Saia… When will they learn they can't beat us?"

"Leave Nita and Saia to us, Sonic! You go after Eggman!" Tails gave his friend a thumb up and he and Knuckles dash towards Nita and Saia who also dash towards them.

Sonic smiled and turned to Zoey and KOS-MOS. "We're almost there, are you ready?" The two girls nodded.

"Alright! Here we go buddy!" Sonic yelled as he, Zoey and KOS-MOS speeds toward Eggman's location.

Danger is lurking around every turn, Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. I know with some luck that I'll make it through, Got no other options, only one thing to do! I don't care what lies ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Find that next stage, no matter what that may be. Take my lead, I'll set you free. 

Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS were speeding down the highway; they were almost at Eggman's location when some bullets almost hit them.

Sonic turned around and gritted his teeth, their pursuers was two E-2000s and a blue and yellow metal hedgehog that looks like Sonic, flying and gunning their tail.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic yelled as he and his two friends dodge more bullets.

"Sonic, I won't rest until I defeat you and help Eggman conquer the world!!!" Metal Sonic yelled as he fired more bullets at the heroes.

"Heh, well keep dreaming because you're getting a collusion course!" Sonic smirked as he grabbed Zoey and KOS-MOS' hands and speeds off.

"What?!" Metal Sonic yelled furiously, but before he can respond, he was hit by a metal bar and the two E-2000s exploded when they hit the big metal bar.

"Oh… That…" Metal Sonic groaned as he fell to the ground.

Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow me. Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, prove it to you. Follow me! Follow me! I'll make it through, oh yeah! 

(End Song)

Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS made it to downtown Station Square and looked around. There is no sign of Eggman.

"There is no sign of Eggman here." KOS-MOS pointed out as she scanned the area.

"Where is he?" Zoey asked as she looked around.

"I'm right here!" A voice shouted as a spider like contraption landed on the ground.

"Eggman!" Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS yelled at the same time.

"Hehehe! The Egg Walker 2.0 will make mincemeat out of you, Sonic! Once I'm done with you and your new friends, nothing will stop me from taking over the world!" Eggman shouted as he started the Egg Walker 2.0 and used the legs to try to crush Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS, but they dodged it.

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Let's see about that, Eggy! Let's do this!" Sonic turned to Zoey and KOS-MOS who nodded and run towards the Egg Walker 2.0's legs.

Sonic did a homing attack on the joints of the Egg Walker 2.0 while Zoey and KOS-MOS use their martial arts to destroy the hit points.

"Gah! I can't believe I didn't notice that!" Eggman frowned as Sonic jumped high and did a homing attack on his Eggmobile, damaging it a bit.

"Take this!" KOS-MOS yelled as she fired missiles at the joints, damaging them a bit more.

Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS repeated the process 4 times until the Egg Walker 2.0 was sparkling, signaling it was about to be destroyed.

"I'll finish this! Rose Bell, full power!" Zoey yell out her attack and fired a big pink blast of energy that hit the Egg Walker 2.0, when the blast cleared, only Eggman in his Eggmobile was left standing. Sonic whistled. He never knew this girl has much power.

"Aughhhh!!! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You always ruin my plans!" Eggman yelled in fury as Sonic spins attack into Eggman's Eggmobile and sent him flying!

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!" Eggman screamed as he disappeared in a twinkle of a star.

The people came out of hiding and cheered on the heroes who saved their city from being taken over by Dr. Eggman.

Sonic turned to Zoey and KOS-MOS and smiled.

"Thanks for your help. I needed the extra help to save Station Square. By the way, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic did his trademark pose.

"I'm Zoey and this is KOS-MOS." Zoey bowed politely while KOS-MOS just waved.

Tails and Knuckles came up to Sonic and they gave each the arm hitting of friendship. (I don't know what the hand hitting of friendship name is.)

"Hey Sonic, we sent Nita and Saia flying. Eggman is going to be pretty sore in the morning." Tails laughed at that joke he made.

"Guys, I like you to meet Zoey and KOS-MOS." Sonic introduced his friends to Zoey and KOS-MOS who waved.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miles Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I'm Sonic's friend and like a little brother to him." Tails smiled as he holds out his hand.

"Well aren't you cute?" Zoey smiled as she shook his hand, Tails blushed.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald and long time friend to Sonic and friendly rival." Knuckles crossed his arms and smiles.

"It is very nice to meet you, Knuckles." KOS-MOS smiled. 'Did I just smile too?' She thought to herself.

"Sonic!" A voice called out. Sonic and the others turned to see a purple cat with orange yellow eyes, a red headband on her hair, purple clothes and red and white sneakers coming up to them. Sonic immediately recognized her.

"Blaze?!" Sonic gasped.

TBC

Tikal: Next time, Zoey and KOS-MOS are introduced to Blaze the Cat and more of Sonic's friends. Meanwhile, Eggman and his minions are greeted by a humanoid tan fox that Eggman found and healed. Who is she? Find out next time.


	3. Enter Princess Blaze and the Reborn Tel

Me: Well, here is chapter 3. I'm glad this story is going along just fine!

Zoey: I agree. This must be your finest work yet.

KOS-MOS: Please read and review.

Tikal: Last time, Sonic, Zoey and KOS-MOS have saved Station Square from Eggman and his minions and Sonic is reunited with Blaze. What happens next? Find out.

Chapter 3: Enter Princess Blaze and the Reborn T-elos!

Sonic couldn't believe it. It's been 5 months since he and Blaze defeated Eggman and Eggman Nega and Blaze has to go back to her world with the Sol Emeralds. Now she's back.

"Blaze! How did you get back to my world?" Sonic asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I came back looking for the Sol Emeralds. When I was guarding the Sol Emeralds, I sense a disturbance in the dimensional rift. Then suddenly the Sol Emeralds open a gateway to your dimension and flew into it. When I saw this, I saw the Sol Emeralds getting scattered across your world. So I went into the gateway to find the Sol Emeralds. I need your help to find the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said sadly.

Sonic smiled and held out his pinky. "Don't worry. We'll get the Sol Emeralds back. I promise."

Blaze smiled and they did a pinky swear. Blaze turned to Zoey and KOS-MOS.

"Also, these two girls you met, they're not from this world and must have changed into these forms to fit in this world." She explains. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked confused while Zoey and KOS-MOS were shocked.

"What do you mean, Blaze?" Tails asked confusedly as he looked at Zoey and KOS-MOS.

Zoey sighed. "I'm afraid she's right, Tails. I and KOS-MOS are from different dimensions."

KOS-MOS explained to Sonic and his friends about their lives in their dimensions and how they got here and have no idea how to get home. Sonic closes his eyes and thought for 40 seconds. Then he opened them and had an idea.

"I got it! We can use the Chaos Emeralds to send you guys home!" Sonic told Zoey and KOS-MOS.

"Chaos… Emeralds?" Zoey asked confusedly.

"Allow me to explain." Knuckles started. "The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems created by the gods. They contain vast amounts of energies that can bend time and space. Whoever holds all seven Chaos Emeralds will either bring peace or destruction depending on the user. We know Eggman's goal is to use the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world, but Sonic always defeat him in the end." Knuckles finished.

"That's right. If we can find the seven Chaos Emeralds as well as the Sol Emeralds, I can use the Chaos Emeralds to send you two back to your own dimensions and maybe change you back to your normal forms. So are you ready to find your only ticket back home?" Sonic smiled as he held out his hand.

"Yeah!" Zoey smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Of course." KOS-MOS smiled also and grabbed his hand as well.

"I'll also help in the search for the Chaos Emeralds." Blaze smiled as well as she grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Before Sonic can react, he was tackled by a pink blur, Tails and Knuckles sighed while Zoey and KOS-MOS looked confused then looked at the pink blur.

She was a pink hedgehog who wore a red dress, red shoes, and gold bracelets on her arms, a red headband on her head and she has green eyes.

"There you are my darling Sonic! I thought that mean Dr. Eggman has destroyed you!" The pink hedgehog said happily as she hugged Sonic tightly. Zoey and KOS-MOS can see that Sonic needs air.

"Sonic, who is this?" KOS-MOS asked him as she looked at the pink hedgehog. She let got of Sonic and turn to Zoey and KOS-MOS.

"Sonic, who are they? I never saw them before." The pink hedgehog asked.

Sonic gasped for air and then explained who Zoey and KOS-MOS are.

"Oh… I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend." Amy winked. Sonic blushed, he didn't know why, but he is starting to have feelings for Amy.

"Mister Sonic!" Another voice ranged out. The group turn to see a orange rabbit with a orange dress, blue necktie, orange shoes and a blue creature with a red bowtie coming up to them. The rabbit looked at Blaze with wide eyes.

"Blaze…? Is that you?" The rabbit asked hopefully. Blaze smiled.

"Of course. I'm back Cream." The rabbit known as Cream then looked at Zoey and KOS-MOS then turned to Sonic.

Sonic explained to Cream on who Zoey and KOS-MOS are and where they came from and how they got here.

Cream bowed politely. "I'm Cream, and this is my Chao, Cheese."

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese greeted cheerfully.

"Well aren't you the cutest one?" Zoey said cheerfully as she petted Cheese.

"So what do we do now?" KOS-MOS asked as she looked at the sky.

"Let's head back to my lab. I need to get something to help us track the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds." Tails suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and starts walking towards the subway leading to Mystic Ruins. While walking, Zoey looked at the Sky.

'I wonder if everyone is worried about me… Especially Elliot. Elliot… I miss you already…' Zoey thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She wipes it away and begins to cheer up. She knew with the help of her new friends, she and KOS-MOS will able to return back to their home dimensions. And so starts the quest for the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds.

(Meanwhile… In Eggman's new base.)

Eggman enter the main control room, following him behind are Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Nita, Saia and Metal Sonic in bandages recovering from their last fight with Sonic.

"The Egg Walker 2.0 was a failure! That rotten Sonic has always foiled my plans!" Eggman gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Calm down, Daddy. We'll get that Sonic next time!" Saia assured her father and creator.

"Yeah. Besides, we need to get the seven Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world." Bocoe telling him something else.

Metal Sonic turned away. 'Another humiliating defeat by that accused Sonic! How long till we finally defeat him?!' He thought angrily.

"Back from another day of failure, eh Doctor?" Eggman and his crew turn around to see a tan fox who wore black and purple clothes, has silver hair and a headpiece that resembles KOS-MOS' own, leaning on a wall with her arms crossed and a evil smirk.

"You watch your mouth, T-elos! I'll destroy that accursed hedgehog if it is the last thing I'll do! I'm going to the control panel to test out my latest project. Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! Man the controls! Nita! Saia, help Daddy with his work. Metal Sonic! Recharge for our next battle." Eggman ordered as he head for the control panel.

"Yes sir!" Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun saluted and went to their stations.

"Okay Daddy!" Nita and Saia obeyed and went to help their father.

"…Fine." Metal Sonic obeyed as well and went to his room to recharge.

T-elos still lean on the wall with her arms crossed and smirking evilly. 'Hehehe… Fool… You found me and rebuilt me only led me to find the Sol Emeralds. You gave information on your past failures including the Sol Emeralds. I can feel their presence in this world. Once I find all seven… the universe will be mine! And I'll destroy that wretched will of mine, KOS-MOS! ' T-elos thought evilly as she watched Eggman display a monitor of a area that looks like the Feudal Era and a creepy looking castle and a group trying to break the barrier around it.

TBC

Tikal: Next time, Sonic and friends meet a half-demon and helps him find his friends. Meanwhile, Shadow and his team investigate Eggman's new plan.


	4. The Half Demon Enters!

Inuyasha: What the heck?!

Me: What?

Inuyasha: You're putting us in the next chapter?!

Me: Why, yes.

Inuyasha: Why do I have to team up with that hedgehog?!

Me: Because, he. Blaze, Zoey and KOS-MOS are the heroes of this fic. Plus I will add a scene where Sonic defeats you in battle!

Inuyasha: You wouldn't dare…

Sonic: Hey, he's the author, he's a fan of my games and I'm nicer than you.

Inuyasha: Grrr! Just read and review!

Scenes from the Inuyasha T.V. show appear with past episodes.

"The Feudal Era, a timeline which takes place in another alternate Earth. It is home to the Shikon Jewel, a jewel that is powerful, but not as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds. Due to an unfortunate accident, it was shattered into pieces and scattered across Feudal Japan. So a group of heroes are united to find the shards. Inuyasha, the half dog demon, Kagome the reincarnation of the priestess, Kikyo and from the modern era, the fox demon Shippo, the monk with a cursed hand, Miroku, the demon slayer, Sango and her cat, Kirara. They must get the Shikon Jewel shards before the evil Naraku gets them. Little did they know that they will be sent to Sonic's dimension and are involved in the fight for the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds." Tikal finished narrating as Sonic, Blaze, Zoey and KOS-MOS' faces appeared in the background of the first season opening.

Chapter 4: The Half Demon enters!

Eggman grinned evilly as he watched the scene, a man who has dog ears, silver long hair, wore red clothes and a purple necklace wielding a giant sword trying to break the barrier as his allies also helped. He has sent a satellite probe to this dimension and has learned a lot about it. He knew of the Shikon Jewel, but it is not as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds, the half dog demon Inuyasha, the girl from the modern times and reincarnation of a priestess that is now dead but is revived as a clay doll, Kagome, the fox demon, Shippo, the pervert monk who has a cursed hand, Miroku, and the demon slayer who lost her family, Sango and her pet demon cat, Kirara. He also knows about Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku and how he'll make a fine ally in his quest for world domination.

Eggman turned to Decoe. "Activate power generators!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" Decoe obeyed and punching in some keys. Bocoe did the same.

Nita and Saia were twisting some dials while T-elos went to the arm links and place her arms in them. Bokkun was activating some machine.

"Ready, T-elos?" Eggman asked her, T-elos smirked.

"Of course, Doctor." She replied as she concentrated some energy into the arm links.

"Egg Dimensional Warp… Activate!" Eggman yelled as he slams his fist on a red button.

On the top of Eggman's base is a white antenna. It was emitting a dark color. Then the color shot up into the sky.

(Meanwhile, in the Inuyasha dimension)

Inuyasha and his friends were trying their hardest; they tried to break the barrier around Naraku's castle, but no avail.

"Dang it! No matter what we do, we can't break this barrier!" Inuyasha complained as he swung his Tetsusaiga to try to break the barrier, but no success.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked worried. "Should we just find someone to break the barrier?" She asked.

"No, Kagome…" Inuyasha looked sad. "We come too far to stop now. We have to end this once and for all."

Suddenly, Miroku notice something. "What's that?" Miroku pointed to a dark light coming down to them.

When it stopped midway, The Inu crew couldn't help but wonder what it is. Suddenly, the light turned into a black hole, and started to suck everything in.

"What the heck is that?!" Inuyasha yelled as he used the Tetsusaiga to try to anchor himself and Kagome, Miroku and Sango along with Shippo and Kirara held on to the ground trying not to get sucked in.

But it was hopeless; Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were sucked in, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. Then it sucked in Naraku's castle. Next, it sucked in Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken. Then it sucked in Koga and Kikyo.

(Back in Sonic's world.)

Eggman smiled evilly, his project was a success. He ordered Decoe to switch to the outside monitor and saw Naraku's castle almost near his base.

Eggman then turn on the intercom. "Metal Sonic, go to the dark castle almost near our base and welcome our new ally." Eggman ordered.

"Yes sir." Metal Sonic's voice agreed and Eggman turned the second screen of his base and saw Metal Sonic flying towards Naraku's castle.

Eggman turned to Bokkun. "And Bokkun, I have a job for you. Go find Inuyasha and his friends and give them this message." Eggman ordered as he gave the child robot a disk to put in his telegram television AKA explosion device.

Bokkun saluted. "You can count on me, Dr. Eggman!" He files off in the takeoff chute.

T-elos watched Metal Sonic flying to Naraku's castle and Bokkun flying off to find Inuyasha and friends. She smirked again. Soon the Sol Emeralds will be hers.

(With Inuyasha and friends.)

(Special credit to DesertThorns for the story To Kill the Unknown, In the Unknown Aura for inspiring me to write this scene.)

Inuyasha groaned as he lift his head from the cold hard ground and notice some buildings he has never seen before. He notice Kagome on the ground unconscious and the others too. So slowly he woke them one by one until they were fully awake.

Kagome looked at the buildings. "I don't think we're in Feudal Japan anymore."

Sango nodded in agreement. "These look like the buildings you describe from your time, Kagome."

Suddenly, Shippo noticed a flying object coming towards them and his eyes widen in shock. "What is that?!" He yelled pointing at the object coming towards them.

Inuyasha and his crew looked up and saw Bokkun stopping in midair and smiled innocently.

"Who the heck are you?!" Inuyasha shouted as he griped his Tetsusaiga incase he tries anything funny.

"Hey there! My name is Bokkun and I have an important message for you!" He replied as he pulled out a yellow television and placed it on the ground before flying off.

The Inu crew stared at the T.V.

"What is that?" Sango asked as she inspected the T.V

"I think it's a television." Kagome replied as Bokkun's T.V. turns on and they saw Eggman grinning.

"Greetings! Welcome to my world. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but everyone calls me Eggman. You have been transported to my world by mysterious means. But luckily for you, I, Dr. Eggman have a solution! I have a dimensional device that will warp you back to your world. But under one condition…" The screen switched to a picture of Sonic. "You must destroy this hedgehog. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog; he's my world's fastest hedgehog and a troublesome pest that destroys my projects for the kiddies." The screen switched back to Eggman. "So you understand what you need to do to get back to your world. Finish my request and you will be rewarded with your ticket back home! Note that the Eggman Empire isn't responsible for anything that causes accidents… Except this!" The T.V. then blows up in their faces, leaving them having black smug on their faces.

Shippo coughed and thought about what Eggman said, he even find the name, Eggman hilarious.

"What was that all about?" Shippo asked his comrades.

Kagome put her hand on her chin. "I don't know Shippo, but I think this Eggman person may send us home if we fulfill his request." Inuyasha snorted.

"That fat guy also said he's this world's fastest hedgehog. Feh! He can't be that fast. So we just kill him and Egg what's his name will send us back home with his dimensional thingy." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air in search of Sonic's sent, then he headed north, the others followed, little did they know that they are in the route where Sonic, Zoey, KOS-MOS and their friends are heading towards the subway.

(With Sonic and friends…)

Sonic, Zoey, KOS-MOS, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were walking down the street to Station Square Subway, along the way, Cream asked Zoey a question.

"Zoey, what's your world like?" She asked, Zoey looked at her and smiled.

"Oh it's pretty peaceful when you know about it, except for the aliens. There were only humans and my world has parks, malls and pretty anything you can think of." Zoey explained.

"Wow." Cream said in awe.

"Chao, Chao." Cheese agreed.

"Do you have a boyfriend in your world?" Cream asked out of the blue. Zoey blushed when she asked her that question.

"Well… There's this one boy I like named Elliot… But I don't know if he loves me back." Zoey stared at the ground.

"Don't worry. I think he will love you back. Everyone gotta find a soul mate." Cream assured her; Zoey looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Cream." Zoey said before she was stopped by Sonic. She sees that Sonic has an alarmed look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" KOS-MOS asked. Sonic picked up a rock and throw it at some bush, the heroes heard a voice in pain.

"OWWW! What the heck?!" Inuyasha yelled, not knowing that he blown their cover.

"Nice going. Inuyasha…!" Miroku whispered angrily as he whacked him with his staff.

Sonic rubbed his nose. "You can come out now. Hedgehogs like me have better hearing." He said. The Inu crew froze. He knew they were hiding?! Inuyasha came out off the bush, his hand on his Tetsusaiga.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Inuyasha demanded. Sonic smirked. Tails and Knuckles got into battle stances, Zoey, Blaze and KOS-MOS did the same. Cream held on to Amy so did Cheese.

"I won't ask you again. Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" Inuyasha rudely demanded. Finally, Sonic spoke.

"Yep that's me. Now why on Earth did you ask me that question?" Sonic grinned. Inuyasha was getting angry; this guy is starting to tick him off.

"Because Egg…What's his name asked us to kill you!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and it transformed into its true form. Sonic whistled.

"Eggman sent you to kill Sonic?! Why?!" Amy demanded.

"That's none of your concern, wench. Now Sonic, prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his Tetsusaiga at Sonic, but Sonic, quick as ever jumped out of the sword's reach and landed on his head.

"Heh. Too slow for a man with cat ears." Sonic taunted. Inuyasha got even angrier, he tried to grab Sonic but Sonic leaped out of the way and runs towards Inuyasha and performs his famous Sonic Spin and slam into Inuyasha, knocking him a little back.

Sonic rubbed his nose. "Is that all? Man, Eggman must have hired the worst help." Then, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku came out of the bush and position themselves for battle.

Kagome tried firing a sacred arrow at Sonic, but he uses Tornado Wind to blow it away. Miroku tried to use his Wind Tunnel but Tails added an ice shot to his arm cannon and freeze his cursed hand. Knuckles, Zoey, Blaze and KOS-MOS combine their attacks to defeat Sango, Kirara and Shippo. The fight lasted 5 minutes. Inuyasha and his group were defeated.

Sonic rubbed his nose and grinned. "Heh, if you people learn how to work together, you would have defeated us." Kagome was the first to speak.

"What are you talking about?! We know each other since we first met!" Blaze crossed her arms.

"Even through you knew each other and travel as a group, you lack teamwork. Judging from the way you fight, you don't know the meaning of teamwork."

Sonic then explains to the Inu crew about Eggman and how he tricked them into destroying Sonic so he can easily take over the world. This made Inuyasha furious.

"Grr!!! I'm going to kill that fat man!" Inuyasha yelled.

Zoey shakes her head. "Is he like this all the time?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He's easily bad tempered."

"Well then, I know of a better way to get you guys back home without killing Eggman and use his machines. We'll explain when we get to Tails' workshop." Sonic said as he and his group starts walking towards the subway station. Inuyasha didn't like this one bit, but he and his group followed the heroes to the station.

(Meanwhile, with Metal Sonic)

Metal Sonic easily walked through the miasma without a scratch. He saw Naraku, Kagura and Kana at the entrance. Kagura had her fan ready if Metal Sonic tries something funny.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with Lord Naraku?" Kagura demanded. Metal Sonic emit a hologram of Dr. Eggman.

"Greetings Naraku! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman. I have sent Metal Sonic to form a partnership with you and inform you of seven powerful jewels that are more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. If you like, come to my fortress and I'll explain everything. Till then, Ta-ta!" The hologram finished and Metal Sonic flied back to Eggman's base. Naraku seems interested, while Kagura look suspicious and Kanna stood there emotionless.

"It can't be… There are jewels more powerful than the Shikon Jewel?" Kagura asked her master.

"It appears so. I like the way this Eggman person thinks. I think I'll form a partner ship with him and learn more about these jewels." Naraku grinned evilly as he went into his castle to prepare for the trip to Eggman's fortress.

(Back at Eggman's base.)

Eggman grinned evilly, he has done it.

"Decoe, Bocoe! Prepare the welcoming committee for Naraku and his cohorts." Eggman ordered.

Decoe and Bocoe saluted and went to prepare their arrival. Just then, Nita notice something.

"Hey, where's T-elos?" Nita asked as she looked around to find her, but no dice.

Eggman put his hand on his chin. "Yes, I had been wondering about that too, after Metal Sonic left, she simply vanishes. I wonder where she has gone." Eggman wondered.

Where has T-elos gone? And now that Naraku and Eggman have teamed up, will the four heroes along with the Inu crew defeat them?

TBC

Tikal: Next time, Sonic and his friends explain to the Inu team about the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds and Tails finds one of the Sol Emeralds, but he is confronted by T-elos and this may be Tails' biggest fight yet. Will he win? Find out next time!

Me: So what do you think?

Zoey: Great. This is a great story so far.

Sonic: So what are your plans after this fic is finished?

Me: Well I plan to Sonic the Hedgehog: Four Heroes a series with different anime shows and different anime villains with new quests.

Sonic: Sweet!

Me: Read and review!


End file.
